


Stale Mate

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CH 1: Declan goes to check on Nikola and finds out James never told him about the Vampires favorite snack. CH 2: Nikola sneaks into Declan's room to give him an energy boost. warning for dubious con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomorrow_Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomorrow_Begins/gifts).



> warning: slash, graphic sex, graphic violence, dubious con
> 
> Sanctuary_bingo prompt – gun, prompt - m/m, kink prompt - sleepy/unconscious

“You asked to see me, Tesla?”

Tesla glanced up from his work and waved a hand in the direction of a lab table littered with empty wine bottles. “You're out of the good stuff.”

Declan turned to look and had to bite his tongue not to curse. The vampire polished off the entire case of wine Declan bought in less than four days. Magnus told him it would last the vampire a week. If they didn't need Nikola Tesla to complete his latest project for the Sanctuary network, Declan would be tempted to roll up the welcome mat on the visiting vampire. 

They needed him. He knew they needed him, so his demands were becoming more and more over the top by the day, sometimes by the bloody hour, like his either blasting loud music or demanding absolute silence from everyone. 

Declan sighed, “I'll have someone pick up another case. Is there anything else you need while he's out, mate?” The head of London's Sanctuary winced at what came out sounding like an offer of carte blanche to the already demanding genius. 

“There is one, small, thing.” Nikola looked up from his microscope, and smirked. Honest to God he smirked at Declan and his tongue wet his lower lip. “I do have one other dietary need that isn't being met...”

Declan's eyebrows raised in surprise. 

Either the vampire was coming on to him or suggesting Declan find him a 'partner' for the night. Better it was the former over the latter, right? No, not really, that was just plain crazy. “If you are asking me to find you a resident in my Sanctuary to bed, bite or both, you can pack your bags and get out of my House, right now.” Declan's voice raised with righteous indignation. “I'll not let anyone here offer themselves as your snack. Magnus was under the impression you don't drink from humans...”

Nikola Tesla's smirk blossomed into a full on smile. “I don't. I wasn't talking about a blood donation.” He stood up from his chair and stretched his back. Then he popped his neck. “Are you really going to try to throw me out?”

“What are you on about, Tesla?”

“I think I want you to throw me out. That sounds like fun.” Tesla rounded the metal table, hands in the universal gesture for surrender. 

Declan scowled, “You aren't impervious to stunners. Or bullets, for that matter. I've seen you bleed, and I'm a crack shot with any number of guns.” 

“And I've seen you bleed, as well. You're a standard issue human; nothing Abnormal about you. If I don't want to leave, I don't see how you'll ever make me.”

Declan pulled a pistol from the waistband of his jeans, and pointed it at Tesla. “Should I shoot for the places that bleed the most, or the ones that hurt like a bloody bitch?”

There was no blue light at the bottom of the clip to indicate stun rounds. 

Nikola Tesla went into vampire mode and said, “The ones that hurt the most, of course.” He charged Declan and took two rounds from the gun before he wrenched it from Declan's hands and knocked him onto his back on the weathered stone floor. 

Then, Nikola pounced. He trapped Declan's body under his while the man was momentarily stunned and winded. His hands shackled Declan's wrists and pinned them to the floor on either side of his head. His face and nails went back to to normal and his face was kissing close to Declan's as they both lay there panting and scowling at each other. 

“Oh, that hurts,” Nikola groaned. “I'm impressed you managed to get even one bullet into me.” He was on his knees between Declan's spread thighs and he rolled his hips so he rubbed his groin against Declan's. “This is the best kind of foreplay. I want to take you upstairs and have you in James' old bedroom.”

Declan blinked up at him, realizing he played right into Tesla's hand. “No.” This was obviously what Tesla wanted all along. HIM. 

Tesla leaned in and nipped Declan's earlobe. “I'm not the only one who gets off on pain around here...” 

“You're completely mental.”

The next place Tesla nipped was the edge of Declan's jaw with his human teeth and the sharp spike of pain, combined with Tesla's rubbing their cocks together, made Declan's penis stir. It was a surprise to him, and set him struggling to get free from the vampire. 

“Oh, yes, please struggle. That is so fucking hot.” His increased the speed of the grinding. 

“Anyone ever tell you you're a damn pervert?” Declan huffed. 

Tesla chuckled in his ear, “James used to tell me all the time. Usually after I goaded him into shooting me, then made him come in his expensive trousers. Personally, I like the feel of the denim against my cock; it's rougher and that makes the friction so much nicer.”

“Is this some sort of initiation?” Declan's traitorous dick was showing Tesla just how right he was by getting rock hard in the confined space of his jeans. 

Nikola answered his question with a searing kiss; when he pulled back to let Declan breathe, he said, “Don't worry, protege, you passed.” 

“I wasn't worried,” Declan growled. 

Nikola released Declan's wrists and slid down his body to unfasten the buttons of his fly. 

Declan's cock sprang free and the younger man sighed from the overwhelming relief. 

Tesla was happy to explain, “James was too much of a prude to spell it out, so there is something missing in my file. I prefer the semen of humans to their blood as a source of protein.” 

Declan moaned, “oh fuck, mate...”

“Maybe, later. I like that, too.” 

Tesla proceeded to go down on him with expert skill and drank every last drop he could milk from the man's cock. Then, he smirked that same smug expression and said, “That was a refreshing snack. I'm ready to get back to work, now.”

It took Declan a few minutes to recover enough to get off the unforgiving floor and button himself back up. 

Tesla wasn't paying attention to him any longer, he was peering at a new slide. 

As Declan passed him on his way to delete all the security video from the lab, Nikola called to him, “You're welcome... and could you make the next case '87 instead of '86, the vines were much better in the later year.”

The End


	2. Thief In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikola isn't finished with Declan, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: m/m, graphic sex, blood play
> 
> prompt – m/m , kink bingo prompt – sleepy/unconscious

Declan was tired and if he was honest with himself it probably bordered on exhaustion tonight. He kept telling himself all he needed a good night's rest, but those were few and far between in his occupation. Dressed only in a pair of boxers, Declan crawled between the cool, crisp sheets and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

An hour later, a shadowy figure entered Declan's bedroom, easily bypassing the locks without making a sound. Stripping to the skin, he climbed onto the bed beside the sleeping head of house. He crawled under the top sheet and positioned himself between Declan's legs. Hands on either side of the younger man's hips for balance, the figure rubbed his cheek against Declan's groin like a cat scent marking its human. 

Macrae didn't smell like sex and blood from their earlier encounter in the lab, so he must have found a quiet moment to shower. Nikola was a tad disappointed. Clean scents of soap and male skin were acceptable, much better than the stinking, unwashed masses of his youth in London with the Five. He'd just have to add the sex and blood scents back into the mix himself. 

The cock twitched under his cheek and Nikola smiled. His plan was going to work. He'd get sex and a treat, Declan Macrae would get the vampire equivalent of a five hour energy drink. With a bit of an anti-aging chaser, at no additional charge. 

It was also naughty to take James' protege in James' own bed. 

Fishing the younger man's organ out of the slit in his boxers without waking him was a trick, but Nikola's fingers could be as nimble as a surgeon's. The cock was half way to erect from the very lightest of touches, and Nikola had to fight the urge to just swallow it roughly and let the consequences be damned. 

Macrae only shifted and sighed when Nikola licked from shaft to head and back. The vampire glanced up at him, then went back to teasing the silky soft skin and encouraging it to swell for him. Once the cock was to Nikola's liking, he took it into his mouth. Stretching his jaws, and as it swelled further, into his throat. His tongue stroked the underside and the man under him groaned and rocked his hips. 

The vampire used his tongue mercilessly on the sensitive flesh and was rewarded with a mouthful of hot ejaculate. He swallowed it all and lapped around the cock and balls for any excess. When he crawled out from under the sheet he was met by the scowl of a groggy Declan Macrae. 

“Wot the bloody hell...” Declan rumbled.

Nikola quickly shut him up with a long, lingering kiss. He elongated his fangs and stabbed his into his own tongue with one. It hurt a bit, but it would be worth it. He turned up the passion and made sure a good amount of his blood got into Macrae's mouth as their tongues clashed. 

Declan shoved at Nikola, “Did you bite me? I taste blood.”

“It's not your blood.”

The younger man's jaw dropped, his pale eyes huge, “wot are you up to, Tesla?”

“Just giving you a little pick me up.” Nikola pulled the boxers off Macrae's hips in one quick, efficient motion. 

Declan's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he shook his head slowly in disbelief, “I didn't ask for... I wouldn't...” He was dumbfounded, completely at a loss for words. 

“Of course, you wouldn't. You're too uptight and straight laced to consider the benefits of a medicinal nip of vampire blood.”

“I've been warned about you, Tesla. If you turn me into a vampire with your antics, I swear I'm going to make your eternity a living hell...” Declan glared. 

Nikola rolled Declan over onto his stomach and ground his cock against the crack of the man's ass. “That's not much of a threat. I haven't had a nemesis in decades, and I'm only trying to help.” 

“Damn you, Tesla.”

In Macrae's ear, Nikola huffed, “The effects will wear off in about six months. Enjoy it while you can, the next dose will cost you.”

“Cheeky bugger.”

“I'm glad we agree.”

Nikola spent hours working Macrae's body into a frenzy and then giving him the release he begged for. It was the most excitement Nikola had had in ages, and he planned to make more stops in London in the future. 

He had to commend James, he really knew how to pick a protege. 

 

The End.


End file.
